Sequel To Spirited Away II
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: This story is Sequel to Spirited Away II, read first! Several years have past and Chihiro who is now 16 and her brother Risu who is 6. Are her Dreams real, or are they Dreams of emotion?
1. Love Does Weird Things

**Chapter One – Love Does Weird Things **

Summary: This story is Sequel to Spirited Away II,** read first!** Several years have past and Chihiro who is now 16 and her brother Risu who is 6. Are her Dreams real, or are they Dreams of emotion?

_(Haku's version of the last chapter of Spirited Away II)_

Haku sat there as they looked at him, more like staring at him, but he was looking out the window, hoping Chihiro or Risu would know the dream they just had – he sent it them, to try and tell them something.

…. ….

The door swinged open and everyone in the room besides Haku jumped (because he knew they were there), their mother went out the room as Haku stood up. He heard her say

'Chihiro! Risu!' She called then she asked

'How was your day?'

She didn't get an answer; Haku looked at their father who shrugged their mother's voice started again

'Umm… Risu, would you mind going up stairs? We have a guest.'

No reply, Haku jumped hearing the next voice, even though it was quiet he knew it way too well, he wasn't sure if their mother heard her or not

'Go on, we wouldn't like to see her angry now would we, Squirt?'

'B-but,'

'No buts, I need to do this, even though I don't want to,'

'But!'

'Move it, Squirt, I'll tell you all about it…. When it's over okay?'

Haku could tell from her voice, that she was about to cry….

Haku heard footsteps it was most likely Risu moving away.

Haku watched her walk in, her head was down, fringe covering her eyes… Haku then saw Risu sneak around her, stare at him while blinking then screamed and ran behind Chihiro

'What's up, Squirt?' Her voice was emotionless, and Haku cringed, they all did

'He… he….'

'Who are you talking about?' Still emotionless, it didn't suit her well….

'Him… him…'

Haku looked at her, as she picked her head up, she screamed and hid her eyes behind her hands, Haku could still her eyes, and they were still watching him with a kind of confusion. Her parents were staring at Chihiro and Risu the way they acted must have been strange, was properly not everyday, but in all they edged slowly out of the room and Risu growled at them from behind Chihiro. Haku looked back to her; she still had her eyes hidden behind her hands

'Hello, Chihiro, Risu,' Haku said and Chihiro took down her hands, and then flung herself at him. Chihiro hit him in the shoulder blade… total amount of three times….. While she was crying while he tried to comfort her. Haku looked at her as she looked at him, and they both heard Risu say

'Love does weird things.'

(A/n So… This is the first chapter of the sequel, tell me if you like it ya? I don't know how many chapters this is gonna have, just hang with me okay!)


	2. Starting A New Journey

**Chapter Two – Starting a New Journey**

Chihiro clung to him, afraid he would say he would have to leave, she started to cry again.

Haku hugged her tighter then said to her

'We better go save Risu, he's being interrogated…' She gasped. _It really is him_. She thought. She looked at Haku again, he saw the tears were still coming down he smiled at her and wiped them away. _She looks more like the Chihiro I know now_. Haku thought. She smiled at him, her eyes lightened up again.

Chihiro didn't ask how he knew about her brother, but he led her to the kitchen where they were. They were interrogating him; Haku felt the hand he was holding tighten in anger. Risu who saw them, ran behind them and whimpered Haku looked behind him to see him and Risu gave him an almost pleading look which said "take me and Chihiro away from here"

Their father cleared his throat and said 'We're going shopping stay here, and don't fight!'

They walked out, leaving Chihiro, Risu and Haku behind. Chihiro went over to the table and sat down, Risu looked at Haku and Haku stood there unknown of what to do. Risu looked as if he got an idea Chihiro looked at him and frowned

'What are you thinking of now, Squirt?' She asked unable to stop herself from saying "Squirt". Risu turned to Haku

'What was that thing?' He asked, Chihiro and Haku stared at him not knowing what he meant

'Those dreams!' Risu said and Chihiro looked at him

'It was me, who did that...'

They blinked at him he then added

'It was a way of communicating with you two,'

'Oh, I get it. But why didn't you say in those dreams?' Chihiro asked

'It was my memories, so I wouldn't know myself, but I would know afterwards,'

'That's kind a stupid…' Risu said Haku smiled at him

'It is isn't it?'

'What I don't understand… How can you be here?'

Haku shrugged and looked at Risu 'For some reason I was able to get through.' Risu frowned and Chihiro looked to one to the other

'What reason-?' Risu said but was cut of by a frustrated sigh from Chihiro

'I dunno…'

'Why is it always me?' Risu said randomly. They both looked at him and he ran out of the room at a speed Haku could run at Chihiro blinked, Haku sighed

'He doesn't belong here; you know that, Chihiro…. And if you think about it, you don't either…'

'I know he doesn't belong here, but how do you figure out I don't?'

'Your parents forgot the Spirit World, all Humans would, but _you_ didn't.'

'Your trying to tell me something and I just aren't getting it.'

'I'm trying to say is; if you went back to the Spirit World now, you wouldn't disappear like the first time you did.'

'But…. In the dream I did-'

'As I said before, it was my memory, so you would have. I didn't know Risu that well, but I knew he was a Dragon…'

'So he really is….?'

Haku nodded 'Thiers always a reason for things that happen.'

Chihiro set her head on the table as Risu walked back in and quietly said

'Are we going back?' He almost has a pleading note in it Chihiro looked at him then to Haku

'It's up to you, Chihiro…' Haku said then he lent on the wall behind him. Chihiro looked at Risu and smiled. Risu ran up to her and hugged her. _Well that's settled_. Haku thought

'How are we going to go with your parents knowing, or seeing?'

'We always told them one day we'd run away.' Chihiro said as Risu let her go, and he nodded

'Best time would properly be night, but it would be day over there. We'd properly need to wait in the tunnel for it to turn night…'

'Why night?'

'It's unlikely anyone would be watching…. The bath house isn't used for what it was once for.'

'The war is still on?'

'Sadly enough.'

'How did-?'

'That dream, memory wasn't that old.' Haku said still leaning on the wall behind him

'What did you have to do?' Chihiro asked Haku looked away

'Better left unsaid…' He said looking away. Chihiro got up and crossed her arms

'Kohaku…' He looked at her so suddenly the tone of her voice wasn't something he heard before

'Uh-oh.' Risu said back away, from her. Haku looked away from them all

'The people attacking the Bath house don't like Dragons…So Yu-Baaba naturally put me in front line…. Not that I had a choice, she couldn't control what I did, but she controlled where I stayed….'

Chihiro and Risu both looked at him sadly

'I didn't like it so…. I injured myself…'

'That's what the dream was about…' Haku nodded Chihiro looked worriedly at Risu

'Then it wouldn't be a good idea for Risu to go if they don't like Dragons, and Yu-Baaba knows they don't…'

'But Yu-Baaba doesn't know Risu is a Dragon…. We just gotta hide your ear somehow… Besides I don't think you can transform yet can you?' Haku asked Risu who stared at him confusedly

'See?' Haku said glancing from Risu to Chihiro

'I can transform now?'

'He didn't even know himself, so I highly doubt that he'd be able to- How old are you?'

'I'm six.' Risu said,

'Just don't go anywhere near fire or water..' Haku said then he looked towards the door

'Your parents are back.'

'How'd you know?' They both asked and he shrugged and they heard the car doors opening they scooted into the living room and sat down they all tried to look uncomfortable, and unfamiliar too each other. They walked in not bothering to ask for help knowing they wouldn't get any, they both sighed thinking they hadn't talked. Risu looked scared, Chihiro looked stuck up bent on getting away, and Haku didn't know what to do.

Night fell. Risu tried not to run everywhere, Chihiro looked normal, Haku kept glancing out the window and too their parents.

When their parents thought they were all asleep (A/n: how wrong they were) they went to their room. Risu got up while scratching his left ear, then he looked towards Chihiro who was on the sofa and actually looked asleep he then looked towards Haku who was the most far away from him, he was looking at the window. Risu got up and went over to Chihiro and her eyes opened

'Time to go.' Haku said he was now standing, and they both nodded and Chihiro got up, Risu was the first to the door, Chihiro smiled. They were going back, for real this time.

(A/n: Looking back onto the story before this that the chapters didn't end where they were supposed to, did they? Oh well, I'll better on this one…. I'm still trying to find a better name for this story…. So, a little help there? Lol R&R please!)


	3. Return To A Known Place

**Chapter Three – Return To a Known Place**

Helikesitheymikey: Thanks I'll consider using the name you gave me!

Onward with story!

* * *

Risu kept his mouth shut properly afraid if he opened it he would scream with delight, he was tired and lost his footing

'Squirt…'

'Wanna, sleep…. Go away…'

'Let me carry him…'

Chihiro forgot the one thing she shouldn't have forgotten – a flash light, only because it was night AND she kept banging into things like trees, which hurt, once Haku laughed at her, but it was almost out of sympathy.

She heard a snore on Risu's part, and saw a building; she looked over to Haku who seemed weaker… It then accrued to her that being in the Human world weakened Spirits, after that she quickened her pas.

Haku knew the consequences of his actions of going to the Human World; one was if he stayed there too long, his powers would delimit themselves. His mind wondered the kid on his pack sleeping unsoundly wondering how he could live in such a place for six years, with a lack of knowledge about himself, would get him into trouble in the Spirit World, Haku knew that he would have to do something about him disguising his ear is one thing, show and tell is another. Haku glanced towards Chihiro who hadn't bumped into a tree for a couple of minutes seemed to be thinking she then looked towards him and he quickly looked towards him

'Look.' Haku said and he breathed harder afterwards. _Damn it's already going…._ He thought he knew Chihiro was looking at him worriedly.

As they entered the entrance, something in Chihiro's hair glimmered he looked at it and realized it was Spiritual…. _That is what she meant… by hair tie, that was how I was able to show her those dreams. Thanks Zeniiba… _ Haku thought with a smile.

They came to a sitting era and the outside was still glimmering in sunlight. Haku went over to a seat and place Risu on it he stirred but didn't wake, Haku sat on the floor next to the chair and looked over to Chihiro who was smiling at him then she came over and sat next to Risu, putting her head in the back on the chair she fell asleep too, she soon curled into a cat. Haku smiled at her then closed his eyes waiting for his energy to come back.

* * *

Chihiro opened her eyes and in her head things loomed her over making her remember where she was, she looked towards the door, the sun was almost a set she looked towards Haku he was still sitting on the floor she then looked towards Risu who stirred and turned over. Chihiro slid of the chair onto the ground and looked into Haku's face – he was asleep! Fearing she would wake him up she withdrew her self back to the chair and looked back to the door. _What about the river? And everything else that's out there, how does a spiritual war work? _Chihiro thought, but nothing replied, but she heard a groan from her left and looked over to see Risu sitting up and scratching his left ear, something he always did when he woke up. She looked back to Haku who now was awake he was looking towards the door, and he stood up

'We gotta go.'

They both nodded and they walked out.

'Okay, a couple of things first,' Haku said as they stopped in a lonesome street

'You properly will be called "Sen" again,' Chihiro smiled. Haku then leaned down to the height of Risu and reached out for his right ear. Risu would normally scream if anyone (besides Chihiro or Haku) touched his ear, it seemed to cause him pain.

'There.' Haku said as he stood up Chihiro walked around Risu and looked at his right ear which now looked more like his left one she looked back to Haku who was looking at the air with a worried expression, Chihiro and Risu noticed it but said nothing because he started to walk again.

Chihiro looked at the bridge over in the distance she could see abnormal things going in, she looked towards Haku. As she walked over Chihiro naturally held her breath to see if she could actually make it without that frog jumping in her face she smiled as Risu ran next to her. He had been staring off, and came back when Chihiro was walking off and Haku; waiting for him.

They all heard the train go along its tracks

'You're properly going to be asked and asked about Risu…'

'Don't worry I'm used to it.'

'Yeah, sis would be asked everyday over and over if I was her son…. What is a "son" anyway?' Risu asked while jumping down a step then looking at Chihiro then to Haku. Haku walked past him and patted him on the head

'You know our mum and dad?'

'Yea…'

'Well you're their son…. Its really kind a complicated now that I think about it….'

'So, you're a "son" too?'

Chihiro burst out laughing even Haku smiled

'No, I would be called a "Daughter"….'

Risu looked confused and ruffled his hair muttering to himself

'Don't worry, you'll be a lot more confused then this, I'm sure.'

Risu looked scared, and Chihiro laughed again.

* * *

They walked into the boiler room; Chihiro and Risu were in the dark while Haku went over to Kamajii…. Who seemed asleep, the Soot Balls seemed hyperactive

'Kamajii?'

'Eh…?'

'You alive?' Haku asked (A/n: running joke here)

'Yea, you?'

'Highly…' Haku said then he looked over to Chihiro and Risu and motioned them to come out Risu immediately stiffened and stayed behind Chihiro's back

'Well, well, look what that the Dragon brought in!' (A/n: Another running joke) Haku looked at Kamajii

'Well ya did bring her in…' Haku shrugged

'When is Rin coming?'

'Pfft, she's late… Don't think anything could have gone bad up their?'

'I wouldn't know…'

'Heh, you wouldn't.'

Chihiro looked at Risu then to the floor, trying to make him understand, which he didn't, she sighed and walked around him and sat down taking her shoes off with a slight giggle. Both Haku and Kamajii looked/ glared at him

'Baka.' Chihiro muttered knowing that Risu would hear her, Risu turned around

'Hey! I didn't get what you were saying!'

'That's the point.'

'Shut up or I'll start calling you names.'

'Got nuthin' on me, Squirt.' Chihiro said standing up, they were playing, Haku knew that, but Kamajii didn't. Risu seemed quiet for awhile, but then jumped and ran (the same speed as Haku) behind Chihiro and Kamajii blinked and stared at where Risu was.

The sliding door opened and creaked as Rin came through she froze seeing Chihiro

'Ohmygod!' Rin said quickly she settled down the things she had in her hands

'Sen..?'

'Hi…'

Rin squealed both Risu and Chihiro froze

'That is you right Sen?'

'Yeah, it's me, Rin.'

Rin squealed again

'God stop screaming its hurting my ears!' Risu said holding both of his ears Rin leaned to her left to see him she blinked then looked to Chihiro then to Haku

'Don't get any bad ideas Rin.' Haku said stepping forward

'Oh, I will!'

'Yes forget the old man….' Kamajii muttered. Risu let go of his ears and looked at Kamajii (A/n: Only he heard him)

'You're old?'

Kamajii blinked at the kid

'Yeah I heard you, don't look so surprised… God….'

'How'd you hear me?'

Haku sighed and put his hand over his forehead

'Okay, I aint moving.' Rin said

'Fair enough.' Risu said and he sat down crossing his arms

'Don't be a baby Squirt….'

'I'm not being a baby, I'm tired, your lucky I aint started calling you mum yet.' Risu said at the word "mum" Chihiro froze she looked away with tears in her eyes. Everyone but those two looked at them confusedly.

'Oh, just remembered… Yu-Baaba wants to see you Haku…'

'Aw, man, I was hoping to get away with that…' Haku said

'Ha, you didn't Dragon-boy.'

'Shut-up.'

Risu got up

'I'm confused.' He stated

'You're always confused.'

'I wasn't a minute ago...'

'Sure ya weren't…'

'Shut up…' Chihiro looked back at him and smiled

'I better see what the old woman wants-'

'Hey, wait what about me and sis?' Risu asked

'Stay here.'

'So simple yet so hard.' Chihiro said as she sat down putting her head on the many draws. Haku lifted an eye brow at her then walked out.

* * *

'Okay, who are you?' Rin and Kamajii asked Risu at the same time

'Whoa, whoa! Hold the fricking-'

'Language!' Chihiro roared Risu became silent. They looked at them for awhile

'Okay, I'll ask Sen, who is he?'

'He's my brother, Rin, Kamajii, Risu, Risu, Kamajii and Rin, if you already didn't know.' Chihiro said putting her head back on the draws

'Risu?'

'Don't mess with the name…' Risu said cockily

'Hold that long tongue of yours, Squirt.'

'Lest mines longer then yours.'

Chihiro looked at him with a raised eye brow

'Wait; is that a threat or a complement?'

'I dunno.'

'What are you two arguing about?'

'Nothing!' They both said hastily they had forgotten Rin and Kamajii were there. Rin glared at them and Kamajii chuckled

'Being nothing by this, but you do kind-a act like Haku…' Rin's glare intensified Chihiro blinked and Risu (if this was an anime show - anime sweat drop and anime fall back) looked towards the Soot Balls and without thinking he scratched his left ear, Chihiro who saw this pounced (not really) onto Risu's hand to make him stop she glared at him and walked back to where she was sitting

'..Okay…' Risu said then he tried to count the Soot Balls Rin and Kamajii watched him it was hard to tell whether they were watching him in confusion on fascination. Risu looked back to Chihiro

'Hey!' Risu said – Chihiro was nearly asleep she opened her eyes and glared at him

'What?' She asked. Risu seemed quiet and they all frowned at him. He walked over to Chihiro sat besides her and curled into a ball and went to sleep

'Fair enough.'

'Love to stay around, but I gotta go, see ya, Sen.'

'Bye, Rin.'

'You're still a Klutz aren't you?'

'Still…'

Rin sighed 'Just taller then?'

'Yep.'

Rin smiled and walked out.

Chihiro looked as if she was waiting for something…. Kamajii kept looking at Risu then to Chihiro

'Sen?'

'Yea?'

'If you really don't mind me asking but, why does Risu act a lot like…?'

'I dunno.' Chihiro said looking to Risu who was besides her asleep. This was a lie, she knew why; she just didn't want to tell anyone in case it somehow leaked. Kamajii shrugged and lay down…. After a few minutes he was snoring. _Nice_. Chihiro thought. She looked towards the sliding door again then sighed and drifted into a restless sleep.

(A/n: How was it? Good, Bad, very bad, very good? Next chapter coming up soon got a lot of stuff happening in it! R&R!)


	4. Attacked

Chapter four - Attacked

-A/n: Wanna say thanks to HermioneRon 4ever, who helped me with this chapter. And all the people who have, reviewed so far-

'Sis, up, Sis, c'mon get up!' Someone said excitedly while shaking her awake.

'Okay, okay…' Chihiro said. She opened her eyes, looked to her right, and saw Risu, who smiled. Chihiro got up slowly and looked over to Kamajii who was still asleep.

'Why'd you wake me up?'

'Morning…'

'As you can see, he isn't awake yet-' She hit herself in the head when she remembered what Haku told her. Chihiro shrugged.

'I don't think it's a good idea to go outside…. Both ways…' Risu said. Chihiro raised an eyebrow.

'Ya don't say?' Chihiro muttered sarcastically. But she knew being in this room for too long would bore Risu, and eventually he would annoy her and bore her to.

Risu sighed and fell backwards

'Baka!'

'Ow…'

'What'd you do that for?'

'I wanted to see if it hurt…'

Chihiro sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't know how but she felt something coming she looked towards Risu.

'Do you feel that?' Risu nodded shakily. Then, all a sudden, bells went off. They both jumped and Risu whimpered and clung to Chihiro. Kamajii woke with a start and the Soot Balls ran for their holes.

'W-what's going on?' Risu stuttered.

'We're being attacked, we must leave.'

'But- but,' Risu said and for some reason he looked to the door leading outside. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but Kamajii over ruled that.

'We have to unless you wanna be dinner.'

Risu yelped and looked towards Chihiro.

'We gotta move…'

They both nodded, and they all left the boiler room.

* * *

With a blast Chihiro and Risu were separated from Kamajii.

'Sis, ya should know this bathhouse…. Where do we go?'

'A place, that's not being attacked… I have no idea where that place might be!'

'Okay, okay calm down!'

'Don't tell me to calm down!' Chihiro shrieked while running down a corridor; she was holding Risu's hand so they wouldn't... hopefully… get separated. That was the plan, that is, until Chihiro got knocked off her feet leaving Risu there to defend himself. Chihiro found that she couldn't move. When she looked up there was a dark lanky figure lingering over her. She somehow knocked him out the way and found her way back to her brother.

All of a sudden, they had surrounded them. Chihiro backed herself up against Risu. She hoped they couldn't see him. There was a blinding light, and Chihiro felt light headed. Swaying, she felt the floor meet her and another body collided with hers winding her as well as causing her to be unable to speak. She felt like her head was hit, and she knew no more. The last thought that entered her head was; _Risu, Haku… Alone …_

(A/n: I know ya all hate me right now, coz this is so small, and I sort a left is on a cliffy, didn't I? D Be happy! Next chap coming up soon! R&R)


	5. Then There Were Two

Chapter Five – And Then There Were Two

Risu got up scratching his left ear. The last thing he remembered was a flash of light and a lot of pain. His sister had fallen limp, and he would have tried to do something, but the light had made him sleepy. The last thing he saw was a version of his sister running fast towards him. He had fallen on her, and he would have apologized, but his jaw seemed broken.

Risu got up and looked around. He was somewhere, he'd admit that; but where, he hadn't had a rats bum if he was still in the bathhouse (which he highly doubted). His eyes meet bars.

_Nope, well I can say we're not in the bathhouse anymore. _

His eyes then meet a familiar sight limp in the corner of the room

'Chihiro!' he nearly screamed. He ran up to her. She looked at him with no emotion in her eyes, no recognition that was normally there when she saw him; no light, it was gone.

'Chihiro! … What's wrong with you?'

'….' Her eyes dropped to the floor, no sign of **anything** that was normally there.

'Chihiro, snap outta it!' She looked at him again. If there was anything in her eyes right then, it should have been confusion, anger, or even love. But no, nothing, her brown eyes were empty. Risu was getting scared,

'Chihiro, what… did they... _do_ to you?' Risu asked, but she just stared blankly at him

'….'

'Chihiro, SAY SOMETHING!' Risu said knocking on her head as hard as he could. He knew this annoyed her, and would normally make her say something, but she swacked (A/n: that word is "smacked", just I like it like that) his hand away and stared at him with an emotionless, cold stare. Risu felt the tears come he turned away as they fell, his shoulders started to shake. He looked back to her, she wasn't his sister he grew up with… he didn't like it. He slowly walked away, seeing if she would do anything; she didn't, her blank eyes didn't follow him.

Risu felt the wall behind his back, and he slipped down it, trembling. He looked back to Chihiro again. She was in the same spot, and didn't move. When Risu was as far away from her as he could in the small space, he put his head into his knees and silently cried.

_Haku, where the hell are you? You must be in a hole not to realize that me and your girl, okay that sounds SO weird! My own sister is someone's GIRL. Sick! But yeah, as I was saying, you must be in a hole not the realize that me and Chihiro are gone, a HOLE, ya hear me? Okay, ya know what? I'm talking to myself! Again! I don't like Chihiro right now, she's so not her, her eyes aren't right, and she didn't speak to me! God, she didn't even call me Squirt! And if anyone thinks I'm happy about that, well I'm NOT! She's been calling me that ever since I can remember, properly since I was born properly, but that's where everything went wrong for her, I don't understand how she can sit next to me without pummelling me… I really don't. But, that's Chihiro for ya, she's always been like that, well ever since I was around anyways, I don't know how she was before I came along and said "Hi, look at me I have scale for a left ear!" Maybe Haku changed her life, or did… Argg, someone hit me! I'm so confused! _

Risu looked up from his knees and wiped his face on his sleeve; he sniffed again, and looked over to Chihiro, who still hadn't moved. He heard footsteps as well as voices; he slumped over pretending he was still out cold. He heard a _click_ and he glued his eyes shut….

'Little Dragon-kid hasn't woken up yet. Lazy turd get up!' A voice said and it kicked Risu, who tried his best not to whimper.

'We'll have fun with the Dragon later, but we'll finish our fun with the Dragon-tamer first, shall we?'

'Just to voice the voice in my head, should we have the tamer on our side?'

'Your voice of reason is good Misuke-' (A/n: I don't know if that word means anything in Japanese or what, it was in my head) '-But do you really think that she'll work for us?'

'Look at her, her eyes aren't full, she doesn't even _talk! _How do you think she'll know which is which?'

Risu, who knew how voices worked (he knew this from some random Dragon trade) knew the guy would be smiling evilly.

'Good point,'

Risu, unbeknownst to them, got up.

'Hey, Tamer!'

She looked at them.

'…'

'See, told you she can't talk.'

Risu looked to Chihiro, who was staring at the guys, and saw a glimmer in her eye, but it was washed away when her head went down.

'She might not be able, but I am!'

They both jumped and turned around. Chihiro's eyes wondered to Risu.

'Well looky here, the Dragon-runt is awake! Have a nice nap kid?'

Risu controlled his frown. _I don't know if I can do this but I'm gonna try! _

They waited for it, but he didn't transform. One started to laugh so hard, that he fell to the ground. Chihiro's eyes followed him; she had a look of pity, which was when Risu realized Chihiro was looking at the guy with an EMOTION in her eye.

'Yo, Meloke, get up, the Dragon-runt is giving you a weird look, so is the-' The guy stopped in his tracks as if he had heard something, even the guy laughing stopped… Laughing…

Nothing happened and the guys were still, Risu was trying not to faint, Chihiro…. Yeah, let's not go into that one

'Let's go.' One said and they both left. _Random!_ Risu thought and then his legs failed him and he meet the good friend the floor… Chihiro looked worriedly at him.

'….'

'Did they mute you or something? Risu asked her she gave him a sad look. Risu gave out a frustrated sigh and fell backwards, after a minute or two of looking at the ceiling Risu gave out a sigh again and got up

'Haku, where are you?' Chihiro looked at him with a look of recognition

'Right here for you information, Risu.'

(A/n: Yet again another shorty, Argg, don't kill me just yet! Kill me once I finish this, coz then you'll know the ending, and properly won't regret killing me, LOL. Anyways, theirs a lot going on in this chapter, all I can tell ya, most things that happened in this chap is important to the next chapters…. Risu did MANY **things **but he didn't know he did it… I think I just gave away heaps of spoilers there… Oh wells, if you figure it out, tell me ya, I just properly won't say if you did or not, ya can punch the air when you read if you did Lol, I'm going now R&R all)


	6. Then There Were Three?

Chapter Six – And Then There Were Three?

Risu screamed and fell over his own feet. Haku laughed and Chihiro said nothing, but she did get up. Haku looked over to Chihiro who averted his gaze by looking at the floor.

'… They kept calling her Dragon-tamer…. And me Dragon-runt…' Risu said as he got back up off the floor. Haku turned back to Risu.

'I know.'

Chihiro started to shake.

'Chihiro?'

She looked up and they both saw she was crying. Haku went over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. Risu rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on the floor.

'Can we get outta here now, before those guys come back?'

'Yeah that'll be a good idea…' Haku said, letting Chihiro go. Risu stood up.

'….'

'C'mon.'

* * *

They were walking down a hall when they heard feet coming towards them. They all froze. 

'I can't do anything.' Haku whispered. Risu frowned.

'…'

'What do you mean?'

'This place is magical; I can't do anything to them. It's the same reason why Chihiro can't speak at the moment, but you can…'

'…'

'Okay, why me?'

'This place is like the Human World, you've lived there for six years.'

'So living in the Human World did something?'

'You could say that. Now be quiet.'

'But you started it.'

'I know I did, they are coming closer.'

'….'

'But there's something I don't get…' Risu whispered.

'What's that?'

'Why did they call Chihiro, Dragon-tamer?'

Haku remained silent. Risu scratched his ear absentmindedly, obliviously confused, and Chihiro glared at Risu for doing so, so he gave her a weird look in return.

The footsteps died away, and Haku breathed a sigh, and started to walk again.

* * *

They were lost, and they knew it. 

'Where are we?'

'…'

'Castle,'

'That's very informative!' Risu said in sarcasm. Haku looked at him…. And the footsteps returned.

Before they could move the two came around the corner

'Well, look here Misuke; Dragon-boy, Dragon-runt and Dragon-tamer! All together, wonderful. Now, get back into that little room you came from!'

Then they all blacked out.

(A/n: It's so lame isn't it? As I said before don't kill me, okay? I am trying to get this up as fast as I can, but I AM on holidays… Give me a break, ya? You're properly wondering who the guys are, and why they hate Dragon's so much…. And why they keep calling Chihiro Dragon-tamer, well, yeah, Haku knows, he just aint telling. You're properly wondering this as I try to get this story out of the cuter I put it in… and believe me, it's a very big cuter! Anyways gotta go, bye. Before I go, a note - You guys, c'mon please! Just press that little purple button! It wont take long! Give me a flame if you think its that bad! Or a comment if its good! Anything .:pleading look:. )


	7. Confusion

Chapter Seven – Confusion

I got bored and I Guess we ALL know what this means…..

First off gotta say thanks to all the guys who made this chapter possible –

pie108

Sailor Star Rae Rae

Dying of Reality

MelfinaKagome

Cat

Dark chocolate princess

HermioneRon 4Ever

Thanks all!

K on with the story!

---

Risu woke up and looked at the ceiling above him. _Not again! _He got up doing his usual trick - scratching his ear then looked around; Chihiro was on the ground… lying down? Her eyes were closed. He squinted around the room for a second time…

'You know, you're going to hurt your eyes if you keep doing that.'

Risu jumped and looked around and saw Haku

'Stop doing that.'

'Sorry,'

Haku was over by the door

'These people are smart.' He said as he came away from the door, and went over to Chihiro

'What do you mean?'

'They've been here for so long that they have powers of their own.' he said as he put his hand over Chihiro's face

'What are you trying to do?'

'It didn't work anyway…' Risu frowned, not understanding, Haku looked over to Risu and smiled

'You should have been named "Confused."'

'You don't say,' Risu said; his voice filled with sarcasm

----

_Why is everything so quiet? I don't like it! They were talking a minute ago, yeah well, a minute is a minute, and anything could have happened, better be good, we've had to much bad luck… I still don't understand, how could they know Risu is a Dragon? Beats me, why were they calling me Dragon-tamer? Anyone want to spell it out for me? …Okay I'm getting up now._

Chihiro opened her eyes and pained seared up her neck

She would have yelped out in pain, if she could. Chihiro got up rubbing her neck and looked at Risu and Haku; they seemed to be talking about something and didn't notice Chihiro's awakening

'Okay this is annoying me.' Risu said both Haku and Chihiro looked at him

'What was that thing you were trying to teach me, before all this happened?'

'You think you might be able…?'

Risu nodded, Haku looked worried

'It might work…'

_What are you guys talking about?_

'Do you even know how?'

Risu shook his head and said 'Nope.'

Haku sighed Chihiro knowing him not well but well enough he would turn around and look at her she silently lay down and shut her eyes, knowing whatever they were talking about wasn't for her ears… but they didn't know she was awake…

'So, if and when Chihiro wakes up, we get the heck outta here….'

_They are doing an escape plan…?_

Chihiro had a feeling they were both looking at her

'Are you ever gonna tell me why those guys were calling her Dragon-tamer… Coz I know you know…'

'It's kind of hard to explain…..'

'Explain it anyway.'

'It's not that simple….'

'How come its not!'

'It's just not…'

Chihiro heard Risu sigh

'You will tell me right?' Risu said after a couple of minutes of silence

'Yes, just not now…'

'Maybe when sis is awake… And you can tell both of us.'

_You guys are weird ya know that?_

----

'Can't we just wake her?'

'You know how to wake her?'

'Yea easy.'

_Crap_

Chihiro heard her brother come near her

'_Don't even think about it, Squirt_.' She grumbled in her head. Risu jumped and fell over then laughed and Chihiro opened her eyes and raised one of her eye brows

'I don't see what is funny.' Haku said they all looked at him and he shrugged and turned away he then turned to Chihiro who was looking from him to Risu in confusion

'Okay, we gotta go now…'

'Yea, c'mon sis!'

_Oh where are we going now?_

Risu graphed her hand and tried to pull her up, tried. Chihiro stiffened a giggle as she got up

_How are we going to get out when the door is LOCKED? Before Haku opened it coz he still had some power left… no…_

Risu stepped forward and placed his hand on the door and a frown came onto his face. Chihiro's eyes wondered to Haku who looked worried as well as if he was trying to hold himself back, maybe from Risu hurting himself from opening the door? Chihiro was now confused, greatly. She then heard a click and saw the lock which was on the door, drop to the floor. Risu stood there blinking then turned around and beamed. Haku breathed a sigh, and Chihiro got even more confused.

----

'How many times must we tell you to STAY in that room of yours?'

_Here we go again_

Haku and Risu both stared at them in a weird deeming way. They stared at Risu as he frowned. Then there was a flash of light… (A/n: And well I could say Chihiro fainted, at what she saw, C'mon give a guess…)

(A/n: Alright all, you've properly guess that I've decided to keep this story going? Ya? Well, your reviews are keeping this story going, and to tell ya this – it's a very thin thread…. Well with that said, I don't think I have anything else to say OH. Spoilers…. Hints, whatever you wanna call 'em – yet again Risu did something, well he has done a lot of things, but the one with the flash of light one is a biggy… Okay so maybe you still haven't figured out what he did before… Well in next couple of chaps you should be enlightened, if you haven't already, look c'mon guys I'm only asking for several reviews from you guys, is that so hard? Really is it?)


	8. Come Home!

Chapter Eight – Come home!

(A/n: the (?) is Chihiro not understanding anything, so yeah, if you start to wonder you already know why!)

**Baka - Idiot**

**Ano – Umm**

**Gommen – Sorry**

**Bai - Bye**

---

Chihiro sheltered her eyes from the light having no clue into where it was coming from. When she opened her eyes she felt her mouth drop and she rubbed her eyes several time to make sure she wasn't seeing double. Their in front of her was two white Dragons. Her mind went blank as the two seemed to have their fun with the two guys. She watched them; everything that was going on went in slow motion, one of them was smaller then the other one and didn't seem to know what it was doing Chihiro guessed that one was Risu considering the other one looked a lot like Haku and he knew what he was doing more then Risu. As Chihiro watched them in awe (?) she realized she knew what they were doing which half scared her. To Chihiro's opinion the two guys got off easy….

Haku roared (?) at Risu and he looked at him for a minute or two, with a look of confusion (?) then looked at Chihiro, who froze and blinked a couple of times, she being unable to talk wasn't helping her situation. Risu then looked back to Haku, and if Haku was human he would have shrugged. Chihiro was impressed that her brother could transform into a Dragon, on his first try but it also scared her a little too much.

A minute later Dragon-Risu blinked a couple of times then dropped onto the floor. Chihiro gasped as they both turned back at the same time

'It was too much for him.'

Chihiro rushed over to them

'R-Risu… You, you Baka!' Chihiro forced out and nearly chocked, Haku nearly gagged

'Why…. Are you always calling me, that?' Risu groaned out, and if Chihiro was standing she would have faulted, even Haku looked surprised

'Coz, coz…. You are!' Chihiro chocked out again and Risu opened his eyes and Chihiro started to cry

'Hey c'mon why the tears?'

'Oh, you Baka!' Chihiro said as she hugged him (A/n: I am sorry if it sounds wrong, but still… Chihiro is just really protective about her Dragons, Lol)

Chihiro felt sick as she watched Risu get him self up as if nothing happened he smiled at her and she tried to smile back

'It's scary….'

'What is?'

'That you were able to do all that, and still be awake.'

'Really?'

Haku nodded and Risu looked surprised he then looked towards his sister who had her hand on her forehead

'Chihiro?'

'I'm fine I'm fine…. Ark I'm not fine!' she mumbled

'Sis, are you okay?'

'No,'

'We better find our way back to the bath house…' Haku said Risu would have glared at him suspiciously but he walked over to Chihiro and held her hand

'…Help…' Came a little cry. Haku who was already besides Chihiro who looked tired as all hell. The two weighted her out as she went out.

(A/n: Sorry if that was lame, but I can't figure out how far away they are from the Bathhouse… Don't hurt me….)

Chihiro felt herself being moved involuntary as she opened her eyes she had no idea where she was she groaned out a hello as she got up and looked around, she wasn't in the bathhouse, nor could she see Haku or Risu, but wherever she was it was moving…. The thing came to a stop and she fell of the chair she mumbled an ow and got up again dizzily

'Sis!'

Chihiro blinked a couple of times then turned around to see Risu and Haku

The thing moving her started to move again and she fell over and yelled in frustration

'Are you okay?'

When Chihiro looked up she yelled in surprise

'Sis, you okay?'

'I… Think… I'm… Alright…'

'You sure?'

'No.'

Silence….

Risu sat on the floor and looked irritated for some reason

'Gotta ask something.' He said and without waiting for a reply from either of them he kept on going 'Why did you tell me not to go near fire and water?' he said while scratching his ear

'You would have freaked out.'

'Cool!'

They all stared at him and he shrugged

'I've got a question now,'

'Hmm?'

'Why were they calling me Dragon-tamer, its annoying!'

'… Ano.'

'C'mon tell.'

'Can't this wait, look; we're near the bath house.'

Chihiro rolled her eyes and tried to get up, but didn't get anywhere; Risu looked at her with one eye brow raised

'Don't just stand there, help would be nice!'

'Gommen.'

…. ….

'Well, at least it hasn't blown up yet….'

'Yeah, but look at the side, that's been blown up.'

'Yu-Baaba isn't going to be happy about that….'

'Nope!'

'I hope everyone is alright…'

'They will be…hopefully…'

'You can't even tell?'

'No…'

'Oh…'

Chihiro felt light-headed again

'Sis?'

Chihiro fell unconscious

'An-n-n-d she's out.' Risu said looking at her, 'What?'

Haku sighed 'Let's go.'

… …

Rin shrieked, and Risu clasped his hands over his ears and Haku put Chihiro down on a mat

'Hi.'

'Hi! Is that all you can say?'

'Ano… Yeah?'

Risu looked from Rin the Haku then sighed and sat down besides Chihiro

…..

'Why is everyone looking at me?' Risu yelled

'We're not looking at you. We're looking past you.'

'Huh?'

'Haha that shut ya up…'

'Wha-a-a?'

'Told you you'd be more confused.'

Risu sighed out of confusion and frustration, like normally he started to scratch his ear

'Risu…'

'Wha… Oh, gommen.'

'I'm not the one who's going to suffer bleeding, you are.'

'Ahh!'

Haku chuckled and said nothing else

'What? I missed something there…' Rin said

'Yea, you did….'

'Gonna tell me what I missed?'

'Nope.'

'Stingy person.'

'Yep!'

'Whatever… I gotta go help fix that hole…. Bai, all.' Rin said and she walked out

'I better go see if I can help to, Risu stay here, don't touch-'

'I know, I know!'

Haku walked over to the sliding door

'Oh and, Risu, by the way, I'm not in a hole.' Haku said as he walked out with a slight smile, leaving Risu there with his mouth wide open.

(A/n: o.O bet everyone wasn't seeing that coming, but all who did grats! Ya anyways reminder – reviews keep this story going!)

(A/n2: Hey everyone, I must sadly say that I wont be updating for a long time... Its not that I don't like you all its just I have to many things to do, so, I havent stopped my stories or anything like that, just need a rest. I don't know when I'll be able to update next so... I'm sorry all! Really am! I hope you all like this story so far!)


	9. End

Chapter nine – End

(A/n: Gomen nasi, for not updating still helping my mum

Thanks to all who reviewed so far! –Gives imaginary candy to them-

For the English translation on the Japanese words I used go to my site)

--

Chihiro woke with her head pounding. The last thing she remembered was talking to Haku and Risu…. But, where was she now?

She opened her eyes and blinked several times the ceiling was black…. As if it was burnt not too long ago, Chihiro got up and looked around. _This place is a wreck! Kami, this used to be the boiler room!_ Chihiro thought as her eyes landed on the Soot holes, the Soot balls weren't there…. _Where's Kamajii? Rin? Risu? Haku? How did I get here? _Chihiro got up and looked around properly she couldn't see the doors anymore. _I'm dreaming! Hey, why am I always dreaming! _No one answered her thoughts. Everything went silent. _Not good_.

Then…

The sound of a war being fought

'Ahh!' Chihiro cried as the place shook.

Hour before – 

Sirens went off; everyone went into shook Risu didn't know what to do

'Risu!'

'Huh?'

'We need your help,'

'Huh- what? But Chihiro?'

'If you don't help she'll die,'

'But…'

'I know you can't transform as well as I can-'

'WHAT?'

'No time, Risu,'

'Alright alright! But what about Chihiro?'

'She'll be fine.'

Risu nodded and followed everyone outside.

Pain…

Promises…

Dreams…

Risu stared at the grounds, half of it been torn up, blown up. The only thing which wasn't blown up or torn was the bridge. _Okay, gotta do this. _Risu closed his eyes and knew everyone was watching him he just felt like shouting, stop staring at me! He then felt his body changing it didn't hurt as much as it did the first time (A/n: I'm making this up as I go, leave me alone!) Risu opened his eyes and grinned – everyone but Haku was staring at him, '_yeah, yeah'_ he growled then he lifted himself in the air as Haku jumped into the air – changing as well. The people couldn't stare at the two they had a job they ran off to their stands.

'_Risu! Remember what you can't see!' _

'_Okay, that totally went over my head'_

'_Ano, look for black clouds, it's something only we can see'_

'_Oh really? Then I guess that thing over there is something'_

'_Hey, I didn't spot that'_

'_Guess I am good for something'_

'_You're too much like your sister'_

'_I am?'_

'_Yes, now shut up'_

Risu watched Haku trying to learn everything he could – he sucked at being a Dragon, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Risu felt something jump in his heart he frowned in confusion

'_Risu!'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Go get Chihiro!'_

'_What? She's asleep!'_

'_No she's not…'_

'_Oh! That feeling is Chihiro?'_

'_Yes!'_

'_Okay, okay! I'm going. Don't die, ni?'_

'_Not funny, just hurry up'_

Risu did a backwards cartwheel and sped down towards the bath house. Risu was going to fast to stop and ended up in the water, _yea that's nice _he thought as he got back to land he looked back up to where Haku was he seemed okay… _okay, this is gonna hurt. _The only thing Risu could think of was blasting a hole near the boiler room, Yu-Baaba would have his head, but he didn't give. Summoning power into his mouth he sent it into the wall making the whole bath house shake (A/n: ouch) Risu sped for the hole.

Risu landed in front of Chihiro, not that she knew she had her hands covering her head

'_Sis'_

---

Chihiro looked up, blinked a couple of times

'_Sis, c'mon'_

'Huh?'

'_You can't understand me can you?'_

'I can that's the problem.'

Risu blinked

'_Really?'_

Chihiro nodded

'_Cool, we need to go now'_

Chihiro nodded and got onto Risu's back and he flew out of the Bath House.

Risu looked around, trying not to stop knowing that Chihiro would go bye bye

'_Kami damn it, where's Haku when ya need him?'_

Chihiro looked around, she couldn't see any other Dragons and she felt Risu growl in frustration. The were still

'_Hanging in mid air will get you killed! I thought I told you that?'_

'_I was looking for you!'_

'_Ano… okay, whatever, give Chihiro to me'_

'I'm so confused,' Chihiro muttered

'_Sis?'_

'Yea?'

'_Going down'_

Risu felt Chihiro tighten her grip on him then he followed Haku down.

--

Chihiro who was now on Haku's back looked around for Risu who was just near them, knowing a little about how to do things she knew he was going to have to copy everything Haku did

'_Chihiro'_

'Hmm?'

'_Do you see anything?'_

'Ano, besides things being torn and blown up?'

'_Yeah'_

Chihiro looked around to her left was Risu to her right was…

'What the-?'

'_Nani?' _

Chihiro pointed to her right as Risu flew under them but was still close

'_How much longer can you stay a-flight Risu?'_

'_I'm losing my balance now!' _

'_Okay' _

Chihiro looked over to Risu he looked like he was going to faint. _Not good_. She put her hand out towards him, not knowing why she did; she then felt something come out of her hand a blue light of sorts. They all blinked

'_Hey!' _they both said and Chihiro blinked several more times. They both looked at Risu as he laughed

'_Thanks for that sis, don't know what ya did, but whatever it was…'_

'_Okay Chihiro-'_

'I know, I'll hold on.'

Chihiro could have sworn that Haku was smiling

'_Ready Risu?'_

'_Yep!'_

They both turned for it and Chihiro for some reason put her hand forwards Haku wasn't fazed, Risu was concentrating too much to notice, the same blue light came as energy came from both Dragons, entwined and flew out towards it.

Silence…

Crash…

Memories…

'_Boo-ya!' _Risu whooped and he did a cartwheel

'_Don't out-do yourself now, after all that'_

'_Aw'_

'Okay, can we get down now?'

'_Yep!'_

Laughter…

Pain…

Joy…

Chihiro got of Haku and looked towards a Human-Risu and smiled he grinned back

'Chihiro,'

'Yeah?' Chihiro asked turning towards Haku

'How did you know how to-?'

Dreams…

Chihiro shrugged and grinned and Risu laughed. Haku went to say something but was overruled by everyone cheering

'Arigatou,' he whispered to no one.

(A/n: Okay why do I feel like crying? Okay people in put here, who things I'm going to end it here? I have no idea why I feel like crying, but still… Review please!)


	10. Risu

Chapter ten – Risu

(A/n: The song is. _Always_ by _October project_, its embedded in the chapter, have fun looking for it.)

--

Dedication to; everyone that has reviewed so far.

--

'_Arigatou,' he whispered to one._

Risu looked at Haku wondering why he was saying thank you. It didn't make sense to him; well nothing made sense to him.

_I have come to know you_

Risu was more worried at the fact that he was losing his vision

'Ano…'

'Hmm? Nani?'

Risu couldn't say anything else but he heard-

'Risu!' Two people yelled then everything went blank.

Chihiro set her brother on a mat as Rin came in

_Over all these years_

'Why didn't you say he was a Dragon?'

'You didn't ask.'

Rin frowned then looked towards Haku who got her look

_We've seen many days come and go_

'Are you still getting ideas?'

'Uh-huh… Just one question.'

'Go ahead, ask,'

'How is he a-'

'Dunno.' Chihiro and Haku said and Rin frowned again

_After all the time we've shared_

'So what does that make Sen?'

'A Tamer.'

Rin blinked 'Wow, really?'

'Anyone care to explain WHAT a Tamer is?' Chihiro said

'You remember that light that came out of your hand?'

_All the secrets told_

'Yeah…'

'Okay, ano, this is going to be hard to explain…'

'Explain it anyway!'

'… Let's put it this way, you are a Dragon, you just can't transform…'

'Eh?'

_Will you ever say "I love you?"_

Haku sighed

'That just went over my head.'

'I thought he explained it quiet well, but I can't see it going over your head.' Rin said looking up Chihiro burst out laughing

'It's a saying.'

'Oh,' Rin said while looking down.

Chihiro walked down the stairs, she had gotten tired of her mind somehow trying to convince her that Risu was her son. Yea sure she had watched her mother give birth to him, not herself, unless- Chihiro shook her head. _No, no way in hell, besides I would have been ten! Not right. _Chihiro whacked herself and a clang when her backhand connected with her forehead she stoped walking and looked out the window the entire bath house members were trying to get the gardens back to normal.

She sighed and kept walking in the direction of the boiler room.

His head hurt… _where am I? _Risu opened his eyes and saw the boiler room wrecked ceiling _… Where's sis? _Risu sat up and looked around, no one he panicked he got up shakily and made his way over to the sliding door managed to open it and get through it he then shakily ran to the lift.

_If you gave me nothing_

His sight went in and out as the lift went up. The door opened and Risu ran to the smell of his sister, it was coming nearer.

He stoped his sister was walking towards him with a solemn expression she didn't see him because she was looking at the floor, he ran to her…

Chihiro stopped feeling a little amount of weight coiled with her; she looked down and saw Risu.

_Nothing more then this_

She gasped shakily

'Risu?'

'Hi Aneue.' He said muffled. Chihiro almost squealed but didn't she hugged the breathe out of him though

'Ch-hi-ro… c-c-a-n-t b-r-ea-the!'

'Opps! Gomen nasi!' she let go of him he was smiling at her

_I would have the mem'ry to keep_

'It's okay, I think.'

Chihiro grinned

'Where's everyone?'

'Outside, trying to fix the grounds up…'

'Can we….?'

_Let me make this simple wish_

'Sure.'

Risu reached for her hand, and they both ran for the nearest exit.

Risu slowed down but still hit Rin and Risu was forced back losing his footing Chihiro was just knocked backwards

'Hey!' Rin said regaining her stand

_As we fall asleep_

'Ow…' Risu mumbled with his hands over his head

'Gomen nasi, Rin.'

'Sen! Its you! When did you get so fast?' Chihiro raised her eye brow

'Uh…'

'OW!' Risu said more loudly

_Let me wake with you by my side_

'Squirt! Are you okay?'

'I'm… fine…' he said as he got up while the side of him Rin stared at him and he stepped backwards, and nearly hit Chihiro

'…Now I have to think of a name for you now…'

Risu blinked 'Wha?'

_Always_

'Oh-mi-god! You're so clueless!'

Risu was now scared

'What's going on?'

'Haku!' Risu and Chihiro both said at the same time

'Risu.' He said in surprise and Risu waved Rin looked between the two of them like a tennis match, clearly ever so confused.

_If you have to leave me_

Risu looked at her and laughed

'You're confused!'

They blinked

'Wha?'

'How'd you know?'

_Leave me with a kiss_

'Since I'm always confused- no thanks to you two!-' they both blinked '-I know when someone is confused….'

'You're weird.'

'That's Risu for you.'

'Hey! What's that suppose to mean!'

_Tell me how you feel without words_

Chihiro smiled 'Nothing.' Risu's eye twitched and Chihiro cracked into fits of laughter

'Okay… I'll go over here now…' Rin said over Chihiro's laughing. Risu rolled his eyes as his face fell then sat himself on the grass holding his face up with his hand; Haku just looked at the two, in wonderment.

After a few minutes

_Are you so afraid to stay?_

'Are you _done_ yet?' Risu said to Chihiro

'Yeah.'

Risu rolled his eyes

'You okay now? I don't need to go get a hyperventilation do I?' he said in sarcasm then he got up

_Must you be alone?_

'No, I'm fine, besides you properly wouldn't find that here.'

Risu cursed slightly before his sister cut him off with a cold stare, but she then smiled and ruffled up his hair

'Argg!' he said while trying to pull away she let him go with a laugh, then smiled at Haku, who was standing there, watching them.

--

Chihiro woke and found that her brother wasn't with her, she blinked then got up and her eyes fell on a note

_-Chi!_

_Don't worry __Aneue__, I wasn't abducted, I'm hungry, you wouldn't wake, so I'm gonna get something to eat, I'm getting stuff for you too! Meet me done there okay?_

_Ren'ai,_

_Ototo, Risu-_

Chihiro smiled and then headed for the door, then for the kitchens.

_Let me wake with you by my side_

When she got there, she couldn't see Risu at all, she asked a random passer which pointed to outside.

Chihiro went outside and saw Risu and Haku. She frowned and lent on the pillar behind her she caught half of what Haku was saying

'- Like this…' at this he lifted Risu's right arm 'and say that word I told you about awhile ago, in your head.' Risu nodded then a black shaded ball thing came out of Risu's hand and hung in the air for a few seconds before disappearing.

Haku smiled and Risu gasped, and then looked over to Chihiro

'Aneue!'

Chihiro smiled

'Having fun?'

Risu nodded, Chihiro looked at Haku

_Always_

'That was the same spell you used on that frog?'

Haku smiled 'Yeah,'

Chihiro smiled and Risu looked between them, being oblivious, he was himself – confused.

--

'_Adyu-, Aneue. Dearou oira mi-to matashitemo…'_

**--**

(A/n: I won't post what the last line means, evil aren't I? And I question for you, is the Japanese version on the English version different to the Actual Japanese version? If you get that question. Well done. Have a good day/evening/night)


	11. 11 What Boredom Can Turn Into

Chapter Eleven – What Boredom Can Turn Into

(A/n: I was surprised when I got a review from "Cuter Than You", "midnightblue123", and "kagomeheart" who asked me to keep writing. And then I thought about all those people who have this story on their alert list, and I guess I feel guilty for those people who wait long periods of time for stories, I know it's a pain in the ass, because while waiting, you look at other stories, and likely to forget this one. I don't blame anyone who has; I did myself in the time frame of when my old computer died, to the slow one… Now to this one. But I guess, you didn't click on this too hear my complaints and woes in life…. Even if I was to talk a little more, a lot of people don't read a/n s I don't know why, they are information about the chapter you are reading. Like my other SAFF where there was a big jump between ages, I told there was in the a/n, and I still had people asking me "was there a jump in aging?" But I congratulate anyone who does read them. Even if after you have read the actual chapter, and are confused, it's likely you haven't read what you should have. I'm not trying to tell you off if you don't I'm just saying…. But anyways I would like whoever reads this, to tell me what you would like to see in this story, because I have left it alone, forgot about it, killed it, abused it, some more things I can't think of, to this story. But I must sadly say this again, I need more reviews then just one or two, more ideas. And that I feel bad about it. So here;

Chapter Eleven – What Bored Can Turn Into  
_Dedicated to Cuter Than You for making me remember this story.  
__midnightblue123__ for reminding me that it's been over a year  
And kagomeheart for that review you made telling me the story still had something in it._

Chihiro looked towards the window and felt alone. Her brother left after breakfast to get a better understanding of his powers. She got up and found the door; she had a feeling she was meant to be doing something. But she always had that feeling when she was bored. Sighing she found the stairs and went down them. _Maybe I can find Rin… or something…_ heading for the baths which now were running again for the beginning of a new peace all the God Spirits that still remained were battered and in need of rest, and for once Yu-Baaba did something right, she didn't charge them. _I wonder if anyone fixed all those holes in the Bathhouse….. I don't know how they are going to fix it; maybe there is something I can do, because all this boredness is going to get me into trouble._ Chihiro thought as she rounded a corner, trying to ignore some of the Spirits looking at her. She didn't know if it was out of amazement or because it was because she was a Human. It began to annoy her so whenever she saw Haku next, he would get the question.

Sighing she couldn't find Rin. She frowned, but Chihiro being Chihiro, she wouldn't ask for help until she searched every bath she could… but she saw a familiar face

'RIN!'

Rin jumped so hard she fell Chihiro gasped then ran over to her fallen friend

'Sorry Rin didn't mean to scare you!'

Rin got up grumbling then turned to Chihiro and frowned

'What are you doing down here anyways?'

'I was bored.'

'So you come to annoy me?'

Chihiro blinked

'I annoy you?'

'No, klutz, wanna help?'

Chihiro lit up

'Sure!'

Rin sweat-dropped 'You shouldn't be this eager to help clean things….' Rin muttered but Chihiro didn't care, it would keep her from getting bored.

Chihiro found herself in a tub with her feet in gunk, but couldn't keep the smile of her face Rin looked at her worryingly, no one should be this happy about cleaning

'You are okay, aren't you Sen?'

Chihiro nearly tripped

'Hm?'

Rin rolled her eyes

'Why don't we just soak this off?' Chihiro asked

'The foreman won't give me the token, no much how I try to threaten him….' Rin said with a pout. Chihiro looked up to the ceiling then back to Rin. The thing Rin didn't like was the grin on her face

'Well if he won't give us the token…' she muttered then her head tilted

'Sen… what are you planning…?'

Chihiro didn't answer, she just placed her hand to the tub and it glowed blue. In a minute the bath was clean. Sparkling even. Rin blinked at Chihiro

'Whoa…'

Chihiro smiled then pumped her hand into the air and said 'Next!' with a smile.

'Ano… there is no more for us to do… This bath was meant to take the rest of the day…' Rin said after she got over the fact that the bath was clean and what Chihiro did to clean it.

Chihiro sweat-dropped

'…'

This Rin got an idea, it dawned on her and her face lit up 'Free time!!'

Chihiro was lying on her back with her hand in the air pointing to a cleaning brush making it move in the air

'What are you doing?'

The brush dropped to the floor as Chihiro jumped into a sitting position to see Haku standing there with Risu behind him, who was smiling

'Sis! Found ya, we looked everywhere for ya!'

By the time Risu spoke Chihiro was lying down again

'…'

'Chihiro?'

'Are you okay?'

'She was acting a little strange when she was helping me clean…' Rin said suddenly appearing scaring Risu, which she smirked at, and told him and he was going to say something but then looked back to Chihiro, he knew, he looked up to Haku, he knew to.

Something was up. Both Risu and Haku could sense it, and Rin could almost see it.

Something made Chihiro like this and the darkened aura around her said so.


	12. Suimin?

Chapter Twelve - Suimin?

_Chapter Twelve - Suimin?  
Dedicated to; midnightblue123  
for waking me up and making me realized that it's been over a year since I updated last_

_Last Time; _

_'Sis! Found ya, we looked everywhere for ya!' _

_By the time Risu spoke Chihiro was lying down again _

_'…' _

_'Chihiro?' _

_'Are you okay?' _

_'She was acting a little strange when she was helping me clean…' Rin said suddenly appearing scaring Risu. _

_Something was up. Both Risu and Haku could sense it, and Rin could see it. _

_Something made Chihiro like this and the aura around her said so._

Present;

Chihiro felt weird, she didn't know why but, every time she tried to do something she had no energy like something was draining her. Like today it was hard to get up from sleeping, she just wanted to stay asleep, maybe then her energy would come back. Haku was worried about her, anyone could see it, and Risu and Rin were scared, hoping nothing was wrong with her. No one even noticed when Haku left for a trip to Zeniiba.

The witch always knew what was up. Surely she had to know about this, if she didn't know, he would be more worried for Chihiro then he was. The door flung open like it always did when she was expecting someone

'_Come in, dragon, I just made some tea.'_

That was her usual response she gave to him when he was there, but this time she didn't give it, that was when he knew something was bad.

Zeniiba led him in quietly he saw No Face in the corner he wasn't doing any chores, that only confirmed something was wrong. Maybe there were two completely different things going on! Maybe she didn't know about Chihiro, maybe there was something other then Chihiro bothering this old witch

'Zeniiba…' he really didn't know what he was going to say, so he went for the first thing that was in his mind; 'do you know what's wrong with Chihiro?'

Zeniiba looked towards Haku and she sighed then sat down, and gestured to the chair across her

'The thing wrong with Chihiro is what is bothering me…'

Haku frowned not getting any information out of what she said at all

'Listen, dragon, and listen good, this concerns Chihiro and why she is the way she is.'

Haku perked up at the words "this concerns Chihiro"

'The war is back upon us, and they are going for Chihiro this time.'

Haku gapped at the old worried woman

'W-what?'

'The war with blackness is back, concerning Chihiro is who broke them, they are breaking her first, before she can break them again-'

'Can Chihiro do anything?'

'How is she?'

'She's weakening, finds it hard to move around.'

'They've got that far…'

Haku suddenly got afraid

'What do you mean?'

'Chihiro might not be able to do anything, they might have already done to much to her, and she is only human after all.'

'So we're just gonna lose her?'

Zeniiba looked crestfallen

'I'm afraid there isn't much we can do, only destroying the blackness will the Chihiro be alright.'

Haku stared into space. So he was going to lose Chihiro? Not on his watch he wasn't! He looked towards Zeniiba he was going to open his mouth when she put up a hand to signal she hadn't finished

'The worst of this all, is that they are coming back…'

'_Coming back_?'

'They are coming back for a fight, you and Risu must be ready, or you two will find yourselves lost.'

'…But the last time, we were only able to win because of Chihiro…'

'Better start finding ideas, dragon because I'm all out of ideas and Chihiro will not be able to help.'


	13. The War Again

Chapter thirteen - The war…. Again

Risu finally noticed that Haku was missing about fifteen minutes after he left. But by the time he was brave enough to leave his sister's side and go down stairs Haku found him

'Where'd you go, Haku?'

Haku looked down to the boy, who by some strange chance was a dragon like himself, as well as a sibling to Chihiro, and yet was so like her it was sometimes a little scary. They were both Humans, strange although it is; they are, even though one's a Dragon and the other a Tamer.

Anyone who didn't know about their talents would rite them of as a human, because they still smelt like human, fact of being human that, no matter how long they stayed in this world for, their smell will still linger. It wasn't that long ago he was sending Chihiro dreams so she could remember not long after that he somehow through her he knew she had a boy with her, she called him- still calls him "squirt" he acts annoyed when she calls him it, but truthfully, he didn't mind.

Soon after the dreams, the war began, so that was coming through the dreams he sent her, although he couldn't tell her because they were his memories. He really didn't know if Risu could handle another part in a war, he was still young, he hadn't learnt everything he needed to know, and Haku knew, with his sister in an ever dying slumber he wouldn't be able to learn, everyone is like that, human or spirit, they worry about family members, it's only natural.

But the one thing Haku remembered when he first met Risu, he could see so much of Chihiro in him, he was afraid that he was her son. Before he got told Risu wasn't, the part that Chihiro was ten at the time of when she would have had him…. Human's mated at ten? She was only a child! How could one child take care of their own child? It confused him beyond what he knew. He knew human's had short lives, but if mated at ten was apart of that, hell he was glad to be a spirit. But he was relieved when one of them told him he wasn't her child, but a sibling, because it was wrong, way wrong, not that he was trying to be rude, if humans do that kind of thing, he was surely staying out of it.

'No where Risu, let's go back to Chihiro now, okay?'

Risu nodded and smiled.

That was another thing he hated about humans; they had short lives, he knew most humans don't live to see a hundred and those who do, don't live for much longer. That's why, he guessed, human's try to stay young… they know… they know they don't have a lot of years. Hell, for them a hundred years for them maybe long. But for a spirit it was short.

Haku looked down to Risu again who was trying to cover his concern for Chihiro knowing if she was around she'd hurt him for worrying about her. Haku wondered…. did he know? Did he know about the short life he had? Does Chihiro? It seemed it was something they… humans learnt on there own, not by someone telling them. He looked to the side of the hall they were walking down, through the slight window. If they didn't do something soon, they'd lose Chihiro… forever.

Risu bounded up the stairs, Haku was almost afraid to go in the room that Chihiro resided in. Somehow Risu saw this and pulled him in anyways. Chihiro's head was looking to the wall opposite them, even Haku couldn't tell if she was awake or not

'…Aneue….?' Risu asked cautiously walking behind the bed to the other side

'….Squirt….?'

So she was awake, barely but awake. Haku cringed, he needed to tell her what Zeniiba told him, that meant away from a certain kid dragon

'….Squirt…. you do, me a… favour?'

Risu nodded

'….Water?'

Risu nodded again and ran of

'…Haku…?'

'Yes, Chihiro I'm here.' He said while walking around the bed

'…You went, somewhere… didn't you…?'

Haku didn't linger on how she knew

'Yes I did.'

'…Where?'

'To Zeniiba's,'

'…Does, she know… what's wrong?'

Haku sat on the bed, Chihiro moved her head a little so she could see him

'Yes, she knows what's wrong….' He looked to her; her eyes were searching him, urging him to continue

'The people who were attacking Aburaya… they're coming back….and they, want to get rid of you… because you're a Tamer…'

Chihiro frowned

'…So they're, doing what to me…?'

'Slowly killing you, there's something I need you to do.'

Chihiro's frown increased

'…What can-?'

'Fight it.'

'Dem-'

'Onegai, Chihiro I…. don't want to lose you.' (A/n: the fact that Haku in my mind looks so pathetic at the moment is a little pit funny.)

Chihiro looked at him; he was giving her a pleading look. She broke down from her frown then smiled at him and nodded.

By the time Risu returned Chihiro fell asleep, but they left it on the side, in case she woke up and needed it when they weren't there. Because somehow Haku hoaxed Risu into training some more (besides Chihiro would get angry if her brother was wondering around the bathhouse, bored)

Chihiro was in wonder, how was she meant to fight sleep? It wasn't like she could keep her eyes open twenty-four seven, but she was going to try while she was asleep, she didn't know how she was going to do it, but she was going to try.


End file.
